Edjustice: Scams Among Us
by Ed is Smarter than Double D
Summary: The Cul-de-Sac kids are all having a fighting tournament, and YOU, the reviewer, decides who can fight who. This is open old CN.
1. Chapter 1

**Edjustice**

**Prologue:**

**Yo, what's up guys. I decided to put all my stories on hiatus until this one is done. This will be throughout the summer an won't end until I say it ends. Anyways, here are the rules:**

**Ed Edd N Eddy, along with the other kids, will have an ultimate fighting tournament. **

**1st Reviewer gets to pick the fight.**

**2nd Reviewer gets the next chapter, and so on.**

**Warning: If there is like 1 billion reviews (hyperbole) I might not get to your fight. However, I will do a fight for everyone who reviews.**

**Here are the Game Modes**

**One v One**

**All Out War (Every Ed for himself)**

**Tag Team**

**Triple Threat**

**Protagonist Brawl (Eds vs Hordes of the kids that respawn)**

**OC (You can create a fighter)**

**Eds vs Anyone in the Cartoon Network Universe (As long as you pick one kid from EENE)**

**Anyways, you decide who fights.**

**Fighters:**

**Ed/Butter Toast**

**Edd/Nazz**

**Eddy/Kevin**

**Johnny/Plank**

**Rolf/Rolf's Nana**

**Eddy's Brother/Jimmy**

**Sarah Dolly/Poo Poo**

**Mr. Yum Yums/Ed's Fish Project**

**Other choices: Power Puff Girls, Samurai Jack, Rigby, Mortique, Goku, Vegeta, Dexter, Lupo the Butcher(for true EENE fans), Mojo Jojo, Dee Dee, Aku, Him, Franken-Plank, and The Rowdy Ruff Boys**

**The winners will be determined by me. The tournament will begin in May 24 and end August 3rd. So anyways, review!**


	2. Ed vs Butch

**Edjustice**

**First Fight!**

**Match 1: Ed vs Butch the Rowdyruff Boy**

As Ed walked in the Cul-de-Sac, he screamed, "I AM LOTHAR! KING OF THE APES!"

Flying from the sky was a green-eyed person. People looked up and thought it was Buttercup and shouted, happily. Then, a menacing voice erupted, "I'm not a girl!"

**Begin!**

Ed jumped in the air and punched Butch before grabbing him, "LOTHAR BODY SLAM!" Ed screamed as he jumped in the air. When they hit the ground, a bone churning CRRRRUUNNCH came from underneath. Ed stayed on top of Butch, trying to avoid getting into a fair match. However, Butch stood up, lifting Ed.

"Let's see how you enjoy this!" Butch commented before tossing Ed in the air before kicking him as he came down. Ed got up and ran full speed at Butch, only to be tripped. As Ed slowly got up, Butch prepared to punch him. As the semi-fist hit Ed, Butch winced at the pain in his knuckles.

Unfortunately for Ed, he was sent flying. He smashed through the window of his home, only to interrupt Sarah and Jimmy's playtime. Sarah got angry, "Ohhhhh, Ed you idiot." Sarah ran up and punched Ed below the belt. Just as the lovable oath reached down to grab his area, Sarah kicked him in his "jaw" sending him in the Sarah a foot or two. Then, Sarah punched him through the window. The force sent Ed flying until he crashed down in Eddy's room. Eddy was just standing around looking for a magazine.

Butch calmly flew in, but Ed got the first hit in the new stage. Ed falcon punched Butch into Eddy's disco ball. When Butch hit the ground, Ed jumped in the air, hoping to stomp on the boy's head, but Butch dodged it and "charged up" his special move. He grabbed the lummox and screamed like a girl in need of help. The Powerpuff girls came bursting through the room. Angry at Butch for wasting their time, they shot energy beams at him. Butch used his magnetic shield to protect himself from the girls. The beams bounced of him and hit Ed repeatedly. Once the PPG were tired, Butch punched all three of them away.

Once Butch turned around, Ed uppercutted him. As Butch was coming down, Ed punched him a couple of time before he "charged up" his Special Attack. Ed grabbed Butch's neck. He squeezed it before punching him in the air. Butch flew into outer space, but he hit a satellite which sent him flying back to Earth. However, Ed flew into outerspace, somehow, and he caught Butch.

"SMELL MY BREATH!" Ed screamed before burping on the poor boy. The smell was sooooo rancid, that Butch's face melted, "BODY SLAM TO EARTH!" Ed screamed again before grabbing Butch and plummeting to Earth. As they were falling back, Ed pulled out a stink bomb, and then, he released Butch, "STINK NUKE!" Ed hollered before throwing the bomb at the green-eyed villain. The force of the throw sent Butch back at speeds of 145 mph. As the villain hit Earth, an explosion filled with farts, underwear, and Sheldon jr. filled Earth.

As Ed came down peacefully, he looked at what was once Eddy's room... ruble. Then, he noticed Butch, or at least, what was left of him was his green-and-black sweater. Ed looked up, "I AM ED, DESTROYER OF UNIVERSES!"


	3. Ed vs Edd vs Eddy

**Edjustice: Scams Among Us**

**A/N: HOLY FRICKEN JESUS CHRIST! 7 reviews in 2 days! I can't thank you all enough. 6 fights on the way.**

**Triple Threat **

**Ed vs Edd vs Eddy**

A Jawbreaker rolled in the middle of Ed's basement room. Then, it started to shake when, out of nowhere, it busted open. A short figure popped up and spoke, "I am that sly." Eddy finished.

I'm not gonna re-do Ed's entrance.

An average boy ran into Ed's basement. However, on his right arm, was a bio-mechanical arm, "All ready to pursue victory!" Edd chanted loudly.

**Begin**

Ed was first to attack, "Headbutt of DOOM!" Ed yelled as he ran at Eddy. However, Edd launched at Ed. Using the arm, he grabbed hold of Ed's collar. He threw Ed into the bathroom. When Edd turned around, Eddy was gone, "Lothar needs a vacation." Ed could be heard.

"Money beams!" Eddy reappeared in on the ceiling. In an instant, Eddy shot dollar signs from his head. Edd was no match and was pounded mercilessly by the dollar signs. Then, just before Edd was about to get knocked out, Ed grabbed Eddy.

"LOTHAR BODY SLAM!" Ed yelled as he jumped in the air with Eddy. When the landed, Eddy was squished under Ed.

"Issac Newton BRAIN POWER!" was all Ed and Eddy could hear before they were transported to a mystical realm. Equations and symbols floated around.

"WHAT IS THIS!?" Ed and Eddy screamed. The intellectual universe was too much for their feeble minds. They felt weaker. Then, they returned back to their origin. Edd charged up his special attack and aimed at Ed. Suddenly, his arm became a proton cannon, "ELETRO-BEAM!" Edd shouted. In an instant, the cannon shot a beam at Ed. The blast sent Ed in the air. Then, Edd pulled a soap and loofah from his back pocket and threw them at Ed. Then, once they hit Ed, they wrapped around him. Edd shot another beam. This time Ed was sent flying away only to be saved by a wall. Eddy used this time to pull a cream pie from his pocket and throw it at Edd.

Then, Eddy pulled out a gun and shot Edd. As Edd fell to the floor, Eddy turned around to find Ed. Ed was incapacitated. Eddy walked up to the still alive Edd, "You know nothing about money!" Eddy yelled as he pulled out a knife. He, then, carved Edd's face.


End file.
